


To Touch Him

by Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: This is a side series for "To Love Him." In this AU, Spot is trans masculine. I will probably be writing multiple drabbles in this AU. The smutty ones will be located here, the SFW ones will be published as further chapters under "To Love Him."





	1. Chapter 1

“Show me how to touch you,” Race breathed, his voice shaky. They both lay there in Race’s bed, shirtless, the farthest they’d ever gotten together.

Spot stared up at his boyfriend, trying to understand the words.  No one had asked before.  Usually, assumptions were made and he just stumbled through whatever happened, correcting as they went along. No one had ever-

Race’s words interrupted his train of thought.  “Anything you want,” Race swore, starting to leave tender kisses along Spot’s collarbone.  “I just want you to enjoy it...”

Spot took a deep breath and tangled his fingers in Race’s hair, guiding his mouth down over his skin to his breasts.  “There,” he muttered, a bit nervous.  He hated his chest, but god, he wanted to feel-

Race’s actions interrupted his thoughts this time, as he drew Spot’s nipple into his mouth.  Spot’s breath hitched and he sighed happily.  Race sucked and nibbled, his hands holding Spot’s hips as his thumbs massaged gentle circles into his flesh.  After a moment he glided along to the other nipple to offer it the same affections, never lifting his lips from Spot’s skin.

Spot could feel the tension building in him, and he could feel Race’s erection against his leg.  It didn’t take long for him to want more.  He flipped through options in his mind, but in the end there was only one thing he desperately wanted right now.  “Race,” Spot said, voice full of lust and more confident than before.  “Fuck me.”

He lifted his face from his work, looking half-surprised and half-thrilled by those words.  His fingers quickly went the hem of Spot’s sweatpants, tugging them down and off before quickly doing away with his own.

It wasn’t new to Spot, to be naked like this before another man. It was just new that it was Racer.  He desperately wanted Race to see him for who he was, not to dwell on the appearance of this body. Race just shook his head lightly as if in disbelief and began to press kisses to Spot’s hips.

“You’re the sexiest fucking guy,” Race muttered, lapping at a constellation of freckles, “that I’ve  _ever_ seen.”

“You’re not so rough yourself,” Spot answered cheekily.  Race began to kiss a trail downwards, and Spot pulled back on his head just a bit.  “Not there, not yet” he said.  Race just nodded and amended his actions, lavishing his attention instead on Spot’s thighs.  He sucked the flesh hard between his teeth, leaving Spot gasping happily.

Spot coaxed him back up to eye level, and Race obeyed.  He kissed Race deep and hard, nibbling at his bottom lip.  Spot latched his thighs to the sides of Race’s hips and shifted his weight suddenly. Race followed the movement and they easily rolled over, Race laying against the pillow while Spot straddled him.  The kiss never broke.

Now Spot could feel Race’s cock where it was aligned just behind his ass.  He shivered with the knowledge of what was coming next.  He grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

“Let me?” Race asked gently.

Spot nodded and squeezed a generous amount onto his waiting hand. Race quickly spread it over his cock, biting his lip a bit as he did, staring into Spot’s eyes.  He came back for more before snaking his hand around behind Spot’s ass.

“You sure, baby?”

Spot just nodded eagerly.  God, he needed this.

Race pressed his slicked fingers against Spot’s asshole and gently inside.  Almost too gently, for Spot.  He wasn’t new to this.  He rolled his eyes a bit.

“I’m not fragile,” he said, rocking his body hard back onto Race’s fingers.  The penetration sent a moan up from the depths of his stomach.

Race was enthralled by the sight and that noise.  “ _God_ , baby.”

“I’m ready,” Spot said after a moment.  Race’s fingers slipped out of him and Spot lifted his body, letting Race’s cock align beneath him.  He lowered himself, slowly at first, shewing on his lip and just enjoying the feeling of Race slipping inside him. When Spot heard Race start to sigh and clearly trying to restrain himself, he quickened his pace, rocking himself further down with every moment until his ass was flush with Race’s hips.

“Fuck,” Race muttered, and Spot realized his lover was staring. A tiny twinge of insecurity threatened to ruin the moment, but he banished it and leaned in as Race propped himself up on his elbows, both desperate to kiss the other.

Spot’s hand went to the back of Race’s head to pull him into the contact as he began to move along his cock.  Race moaned into his mouth and Spot took the opportunity to dart his tongue inside, letting it explore and tease wherever it may.

“Racer,” Spot whimpered, starting to lose himself.  “You feel-”

“So fucking good,” Race finished for him.  “You too, baby...”

Spot let Racer lay back and he sat up again, driving that cock deeper inside him as he swiveled his hips with every rise and fall. Race just started cursing nonsensically at this point. His fingers latched onto Spot’s hips.

A thought struck Spot and he took one of Race’s hands, guiding it to his clit.  He held it there for a moment, showing him how to move and how much pressure to use, before releasing him and letting Race take control.  The feeling of being full of Race while he stroked him was so fucking good.  And fuck’s sake, Race was a fast learner. For a gay man he had a really good grasp on what he was doing down there.

Spot kept rocking back onto Race’s cock and forward into his touch, drowning in pleasure.  “Love you,” he said softly, “baby, I’m gonna-”

“I love you more,” Race promised, barely getting the words out before they were followed by a deep, helpless moan.  He came shaking and cursing.  The warm sensation of being filled, the look of desperate adoration on Race’s face, the way he still managed to keep touching Spot, was enough to finish him off as well.

Spot sat still to catch his breath for just a moment before lifting himself off Race and collapsing into his waiting arms.  Race pulled him close and buried his face in Spot’s hair, breathing him in.

“That was… just  _fuck_ ,” Race said with a laugh.  “You’re amazing...”

Spot grinned and snuggled into the contact.  “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Spot chewed on his lip as he highlighted another line on the study guide. This test was going to kick his ass. Trying to absorb the material was making his head throb, and it certainly wasn’t helping that a very topless Albert was leaned in behind him lavishing his neck with kisses and licks.

“ _Baby_ _please_ ,” Al whined.

“No,” Spot insisted again. “I really have to get this shit down before tomorrow.”

The door to their room opened and Albert made a happy little noise. “Racer!”

Spot sighed in relief. With Race to distract him, maybe Spot would get some time to study.

Albert was across the room and in Race’s arms in an instant, Race chuckling as Al already tugged at his shirt. “He _won’t fucking_ -”

“Spot,” Race said in mock disappointment. “You depriving our boy?”

Spot rolled his eyes and tried to focus on the pages in front of him. “He’s fucking insatiable, I can’t keep up.”

“Well,” Race shrugged as Al buried his face in his neck, making out with every inch of flesh he could reach. “That’s why he needs two of us.”

He snorted. It wasn’t far from the truth. Albert was pretty much constantly horny. Spot flipped over the page and highlighted yet another fact that his brain was shaving trouble holding onto. He tried to bury himself in his work.

Across the room, Albert was already pulling Race’s shirt over his head. He immediately latched back onto Race’s neck, drawing a happy little moan from him as Al shoved him down onto the bed to pull off his jeans. Spot’s eyes flickered up from the page at that sound, soon enough to see Albert climb over Race and kick off his own sweatpants. Albert took Race’s already half-hard cock in his mouth, sucking eagerly.

Spot swallowed as a shiver ran through him and turned back to his work. He tried to ignore the sounds of Race’s cursing and encouragement, the sounds of Albert moaning around his cock. When he glanced up again, Race’s fingers were tangled in Al’s hair as the redhead bobbed along him with enthusiasm. Spot looked down and put his headphones on, turning his music up to drown out the noise. These two were going to be the death of him.

Spot tapped his highlighter against his desk and realized he’d just read the same sentence three times and still didn’t know what it said. His boyfriends were still moving in the corner of his vision, and his eyes wouldn’t stop straying. He groaned and ripped the headphones off, rising from his desk.

Race noticed him and tapped on Al’s head. Albert released Race’s cock and laid his head on his thigh, smirking up at Spot. “Yes, baby?” he asked.

“I hate you both,” Spot said with a glare, moving across the room.

Albert stood and pulled Race up with him. The two surrounded Spot quickly, Albert at his back and Race at his front. Together they lifted his shirt and tugged it loose, tossing it to the floor. Race starting speckling his collarbone with kisses while Albert snaked his hands around to flirt with his hips before undoing his jeans and pushing them down. God, Spot loved this. When they teamed up against him, that was the best. Race lapped at his nipple playfully while Albert licked a line up the side of his neck. Spot shivered and moaned.

“What do you want, babe?” Albert whispered into his ear.

Spot already knew the answer, there was no hesitation. “Both of you,” he answered.

He felt Race smile against his flesh. He took the invitation easily, slipping a hand down to stroke Spot as he and Al continued to drown him with affection. Spot leaned his hips into Spot’s touch and his neck into Albert’s. After a moment Race had dropped to his knees, nudging Spot’s legs apart so he could drag his tongue along his opening and suck gently at his clit. Albert disappeared from him for just a moment before returning. Spot bit back a shuddering gasp as Al prodded lube-slicked fingers into his ass.

Spot didn’t know whether to move forward or backward into the sensations, so he settled for rocking gently while letting his fingers play in Race’s hair.

Finally they both seemed satisfied that Spot was ready, and Race got back to his feet. In one impressive movement he lifted Spot up in his arms. Once Spot was steady Albert’s hand was between them, stroking both his boyfriends in turn for a few moments before he gripped Race’s cock and helped to guide it inside Spot.

The sensation of Race sliding inside him drew a moan from deep in his stomach. Another followed, yanked from him as Albert’s cock teased at his asshole before pressing slowly inside. Both his loves eased their way up into him, Albert putting his arms beneath Spot’s legs to help Race hold him up. Spot thought he might pass out, this felt too fucking good. They hilted themselves in him at the same time, and Spot shivered and whimpered happily with how completely full he was.

Race just held him like this for a moment, kissing him sloppily while Albert continued to mark up his neck hungrily.

“Please,” he begged. “Race, Al...”

They responded simultaneously with more fervent kisses before slowly, carefully lifting him, almost off their cocks, and then sliding him back down. The feeling was heaven. Spot cried out and leaned his head back against Albert’s shoulder, whimpering and cursing as they did it again and again.

“Fucking love you,” Albert muttered desperately.

Race craned his neck over Spot’s shoulder to give him a tender kiss and nip at his lip. “Love you more.”

Spot tried to find the words to tell them he loved them both, so much, too much, but every syllable he tried to form was drowned out by his own moans of pleasure as his lovers set their rhythm.

Spot had so many hands on him he wasn’t sure whose were whose. All those fingers gripped at his flesh, nails digging in deliciously. He could feel so much warm skin against his, two cocks of the men he loved buried inside him, friction building as they spoiled him with affection.

Albert came first, his face pressed against Spot’s shoulder as he cried out in relief. As he slipped out the weight became too much for Race to hold on his own, so Albert helped guide them to the closest bed, Race sitting on the edge with Spot riding him. Race never stopped, moving his hands to grip Spot’s hips and push them roughly along his cock. Albert occupied himself by tangling his fingers in Spot’s hair and jerking his head aside so he could suck a sizable bruise onto his neck. Spot didn’t understand Al’s obsession with marking him, but god, he was never going to complain.

Race came next, growling into Spot’s mouth and shuddering with the intensity of his orgasm. Knowing Spot wasn’t done, he flipped him onto his back and slipped down to the edge of the bed, where Albert joined him. Together they pulled Spot’s hips to the end of the mattress, and two mouths began to fight over him.

They alternated kissing each other and focusing on pleasuring Spot. At one point they managed to share for just a moment, Race lapping his own cum out of Spot while Al sucked happily at his clit. This was _amazing_ but short lived, as Al gave up trying to get a good angle. He instead slid up the bed to kiss Spot lazily, letting him taste himself and Race on Albert’s tongue. He dragged his nails down Spot’s chest, across his breasts, and down his stomach, leaving little red trails in his wake. Meanwhile, Race had buried himself in his work and was moving his tongue in the most fucking impossible way. Spot finally came with a cry that was smothered by Albert’s kisses, his whole body vibrating.

Race climbed back onto the bed and nudged Albert out of the way to greedily claim Spot’s kisses for himself before giving some to a now pouting Al. Spot just laid there, dizzy and euphoric, trying to remember how to breathe.

“I _told_ you it’d work,” Al said smugly.

Race rolled his eyes. “Fine, I owe you dinner.”

Spot took a moment to process those words, forcing his eyes open to glare at his boyfriends. “Did you… did you two just bait me into sex?”

Race just buried his face in Spot’s chest, chuckling, as Albert smirked at him and gave an innocent little shrug. “You wouldn’t pay me any attention. Desperate measures were called for.”

Spot gave Al a little shove before pulling him down to lay on his shoulder. Both his loves in his arms, he sighed happily. “I’m dating a couple of _assholes_.”


End file.
